Alice Story
by fantasy-girl18
Summary: Alice meet Olivia. Olivia is human but has a special skill. She is a niece of Melinda Gordon.
1. Chapter 1

Please be honest. It's may first try in English cause I'm from Germany. The story starts a while after "Breaking Dawn" and its mixed with Ghost Whisperer. So have fun.. I have another chapter ready. I wanna know if you want it?

_Chapter 1_

**Olivia**

1

In the past weeks some weird things happend to me. My live is not that normal. I live with my Grandma in Fairfield, it's next to Liverpool. We both have some special skills. Supernatural skills. We can see ghosts. They're lost souls of dead people. Most of them are confused and they're searching for help. My Grandma taught me how to guide them so they can rest in peace.

At the beginning these ghosts scared me cause my mother was scared of them too. Right, she had the same skill but she couldn't handle it. And after she and my father died I had a really hard time and my Grandma had a hard time with me. I was only six years old and I had no friends. I didn't want any friends cause I was scared to loose them. But on my 16th birthday I met John. He's like my best friend and my brother. It's great with him.

My name is Olivia Jones and I'm now 23 years old. I'm not small but I'm not tall either. I've long blond hair and blue eyes. I work in a kindergarten I love to work with children. My Grandma told me that our skills sometimes change with our 21th birthday. Until now I hadn't noticed anything. But last week I heard a strange voice and saw no ghost. I couldn't understand what the voice wanted to tell me. And I sometimes feel dizzy. I hadn't told it my Grandma yet but John.

We sat together in my room when I heard this voice again „Livia, what's going on with you?" he asked impatiently. He looked at me like he had seen a ghost. „There was this voice again. I cannot see a ghost now but there's this strange voice. And I cannot understand it. It seems to me like the ghost is trying to say me something important." I said and tried to forget about it cause it scared me. John noticed that and hugged me tightly. „Ask your Grandma about it. She could tell you what to do." In John's embrace I felt save. He is taller than I am and have a lot of muscles. His brown eyes and curly brown hair is really gorgeous but no I'm not in love with him. Not in that way. I love him as a brother and that is more important to me than everything else.I were never in love with a boy cause I couldn't tell anybody about the ghosts. They'll think I'm a freak or something like this.

„I cannot tell her this, John. I don't want her to worry about me. And she told me that things can change." I looked him straight in these brown eyes. „Do want me to stay?" he asked gently. „It would be great." I said and stood up and went to the bathroom.

When I came back in my room, John waited already. We always sleep in the same bed. I snuggeld in his arms and fall asleep. I realized I was dreaming when I saw my mother in front of me. She looked the same as 17 years ago. She stood on a little hill, it was dark and only the full moon gave us light as I walked beside her. She didn't look at me when she speaks „You should be cautious! There's something dangerous in front of you! You need help!" I wanted to ask her what all that means but she just disappeared. I woke up and looked around. John was still asleep and it was only 5:00 am. I got up and looked out of the window when I felt this dizziness again. There was the strange voice again „Search for Alice Cullen! She can help you! It's important!" and all went black.

As I opened my eyes again my Grandma stood next to me. „John! It's okay, she'll be fine!" she called. „Everything's going fine sweetheart." she said to me and took my hand. „What happened?" I asked her, still feeling dizzy when I tried to get up. „Shhh! Lay down! You passed out but John woke up and called for me." I looked around and saw John coming in my room.

He was pale as a ghost. „Livia! You okay? You scared me to death!" he knelt next to me. I grabbed his hand „I'm okay. Just a little dizzy. I heard this voice again." I looked from him to Grandma and he knew what I meant „I told her." John said. I continued „I dreamt of mom and she told me something would happen. And I need help. I got up and then I heard this voice. I should find Alice Cullen. She can help me. After this all went black." John and Grandma exchanged looks.

Nobody said something so I spoke first „What?" I asked them both. John held my hand and looked at me like I were a alien or something like that. Grandma took a deep breathe and closed her eyes for a moment before she began to speak „Olivia we never seen your mother after she died. And now you dreamt of her. I don't know what this means but it couldn't be good. And I dont't know what dangerous things could happen. But if you say this dream was important we should probably find this Alice Cullen." I could see in her eyes that she wasn't okay with this, she seemed scared. My Grandma was never scared before.

„But who is she? I never heard this name before. Where will we find her?" I asked them both. Grandma shrugged and John thought about it while he still looked at me in a strange way. I don't know if he was scared too or if he couldn't believe me. He believed me all the time about the ghost stuff. „I'll do some research in the internet. And I can ask my father if he could find something out with his connections to the police." John finally suggested.

I looked at him and he didn't avoid the eye contact. We looked in our eyes for a moment and I sensed that he was scared. „Okay. Thanks. And I try to contact some ghosts for informations." I said. I did this before. The ghosts can see everything and know how to find somebody.

„I'll prepare us some food." Grandma said and went out of my room. She was worried about me. I hate it when she have to worry about me. I tried to get up and it worked better this time. I felt still a little dizzy but I could stand on my feet. „I have to talk to her." I said to John. He held still my hand and steadied me. „Are you sure everythings okay?" I tried a few more steps and everything seemed pretty good. „Yeah, it's okay." I answered him and gave him a comforting look.

As I came into the kitchen Grandma stood in front of the refigerator. „Grandma, is everything okay with you?" I asked her and went next to her. She turned and looked me in the eyes with this scared look. „I don't know it, Olivia. That's what's scareing me. I don't know what could happen or who this Alice is?" She broke off and I could see tears in her eyes. I reached for her and embraced her.

„I'm scared about the dream and the voice but not about the whole thing. This Alice can help me. And I wanna know who she is, what she is. But I'm really not scared about myself. So please, you don't have to be scared about me. It's going to be okay." I said to Grandma. She still looked not really comfortable about it. But she moved on and prepared some food.

I went to living room and sat in the armchair next to the window. While I closed my eyes I remembered my mom and this strange voice. And then I tried to call a ghost which can help me. The first thing I sensed was that I weren't alone anymore. Then I opened my eyes and saw a young man standing in front of me. He was tall with black hair and black eyes.

„You need some help?" he asked in a polite way. „Who are you?" I asked him first. He watched at me and smiled a little before he answered. „My name is Tom. And I came here to help you. This Alice Cullen has some special gifts too. You have to contact her like you did it with me. She can understand." I looked at him a little confused.

„You mean she's a ghost?" I asked after a second of hesitation. Tom went next to me and said „She's not a ghost. But she will understand you. And it's really important that you find her." Then he was gone. I hate this part of my skill. They came and say something and then they're gone without any answers.

„Livia? What happend?" John asked while he came through the door of the living room. I turned and looked at him still confused. „There were a ghost, he said I can 'call' Alice like I called for him to help me." I answered John. He came beside me and laid one arm around my shoulders. „Can I help you with something?" John asked me. I shrugged „I don't know. Stay here with me, please. I'll try to contact this Alice."

John sat beside me and held me close while I tried to concentrate deeply. I closed my eyes and imagined my sorroundings. The little red house, my Grandma and me. Trying to imagine a lot of details and in the background I saw my mother again. Like she were guiding me. _I'm searching for Alice Cullen. I have to find you. You are the only person who could help me. _I said these words in my mind to Alice. And I had a feeling that she recieved this words.

When I opened my eyes again John still sat beside me and he looked curious at me. I breathed deeply. „That was creepy." I said. „I knew what I had to do. And there was my mother again, like she was guiding me through this. As I spoke to Alice I had a really good feeling she would recieve this." I explained to him.

We sat there together without speaking until Grandma came in. „Hey, I have some food here." she said. We both got up and went to the dining table.

After eating something John wanted to go home and ask his father for some information. I went with him to his car. „It's really okay if go home?" He asked cautious. I took his hand in mine and looked in his eyes. „Yeah, it's okay. I'll try to sleep a bit." I answered.

John looked at for a while and then hugged my tightly. I could sense his fear in this embrace. He looked at me once more and the turned and went to his car. I waited until he drove away and the went back inside the house.

Grandma stood in the kitchen „John is scared." she said. It was no question. „I sensed it. But what should I tell him to comfort him? I don't know anything more." I answered her and my voice tremeled. I inhaled deeply to swallow the upcoming tears back. „I hate it to see him in pain!" I managed to say. Grandma came next to me and hugged me. That was the moment I couldn't hold back my tears. I trembeled and sobbed. She only held me until my tears went dry.

„Go upstairs and try to sleep Livia. I'll make you some tea." Grandma said. I went in my room and first sat on my bed. My head was empty, no thoughts, nothing. I laid back and closed my eyes. This silence was wonderful. And I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Alice

1

„Jasper, we have to find this girl!" I said aprubtly. It was not like something ever before. I didn't see what will happen in the future. I saw a girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was taller than I am and lean. This girl spoke to me like she stood right in front of me.

„Alice what happend?" Jasper asked confused and my whole family stood around us. We were all together on a hunting trip when this vision caught me. „I had a vision. It was not something that could happen in the future. A girl talked to like she were standing in front of me. She wants me to find her it is important." I looked in Jaspers eyes and he was really confused.

Edward stood next to me „I heard it too. It was weird. Like Alice said, it seemed the girl were here with us." Carlisle and Esme came closer and with them Emmett, Rosalie with Nessie and Bella. They all looked totally confused.

After a moment of silence Carlisle asked „Alice, what did this girl show you?" I closed my eyes to visualize it again „Her name is Olivia Jones and she lives in Fairfield, near Liverpool with her Grandma. She showed me a little red house sourrunded by trees. I think she's 22 or 23 years old and she has long blond hair and bright blue eyes." As I opened my eyes Jasper hold my hand and he exchanged looks with Carlisle. „And what did she say?" Jasper asked. Edwards ability to read minds is sometimes really annoying but today I was totally happy about it. He answered for me „She told Alice that someone said she have to find Alice Cullen. And it's important that Alice find her."

Everybody was silent now. It was Rosalie who spoke first „I think we should go and find this girl. Alice is totally serious about it. Is she human?" That was a good question. „I think so." I answered her. Rosalie were holding Nessi's hand but Nessie wanted to coma to me. I gave her my hand and took her in my arms. She reached out with her little hands and showed me something: no real pictures but emotions. Nessie showed me that I should go and find Olivia. She was positive about it. „Okay Nessie I understand." Edward had heard our conversation too „She's right Alice. You should find this girl. And we are with you if you want us to." I were still holding Nessie while her little hands touched my cheek again. _You should go only with Jasper._ Was what Nessie told me. She learned in the last year how to use her skill in some ways. From pictures in the beginning she was now able to show us her emotions or her thoughts.

„Jasper and I are going alone. If we need you there, we will call you." I said and saw that Edward nodded.

As we were all back home Carlisle, Emmett, Edward and Jasper sat together to find a trace to Olivia. I were upstairs with Bella and Esme to pack some clothes. „Are you sure that you want to go alone?" Esme asked. „Yeah, it's okay. I was sure about it since I saw the vision and Nessie gave me clarity. And Jasper is with me." I said and laid a hand on Esme's shoulder. Bella looked at me and gave me comforting smile. „They can call us if something happens." Bella said.

„Hey Alice, are you ready?" Jasper called from downstairs. I had two big bags packed and two smaller bags. Bella stood beside me with the smaller ones while I carried the big ones. „Jasper! Catch!" Bella called and throw the bags downstairs. Jasper caught them lightly and smiled „How long do want to stay?" he asked. „I don't know how the whether is there." I shot back with a smile and sprang lightly down the stairs.

We said good bye to the others and went to the airport. As we sat in the airplane Jasper were holding my hand and glanced to me. His eyes were thoughtful. „Everythings going to be okay Jazz. I have to know how she could send me such a vision. And then we will figure out what's going on there and heading back home." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

„There were no other visions yet?" he asked calm as ever but not really comfortable. „No other visions. I will tell you if I could see something else. What have you guys found out?" I asked him to change the subject. „We found her name nowhere. But we found some houses surrounded by trees. And there we start. Edward will make some more research and call when he find something new." Jasper answered.

„Okay. So we have a start point. That sounds good." I said and laid my head against his shoulder. We always have to pretend to be human so I closed my eyes and strechted my senses for Olivia Jones. For a long time there was nothing and then it hit me like a wave:

I saw the same little red house and there she was again, Olivia. She stood in front of a silver Jeep with a boy. He has to be in the same age and he looked at her very anxious. He reached for her and hugged her tightly. They stood in this embrace for a while and then Olivia went into the house. The boy drove away in the silver Jeep.

„I saw her again." I wispered in Jaspers ear cause the other passengers were sleeping it was midnight. Jasper looked curious at me. „She stood in front of the house with a boy. He seemed very anxious and hugged her tightly. Then he drove away and she went back into the house." I continued. Jasper thought about it before he wispered back „You didn't hear a name of the boy?" I closed my eyes again and concentrated on the situation. _John._ It came to my mind. „John!" I said to Jasper.

Jasper grabbed his phone and called Edward. The stewardess gave him an angry look but I think he used his ability to manipulate her feelings. She turned in the opposite direction. „Edward, Alice had another vision. The girl has a boyfriend or something like that. His name is John." He wispered in the phone so fast no human ear would understand it. „He drove a silver Jeep." I wispered to Jasper. „A silver Jeep, yeah." Edward had understand what I said. Jasper ended the call and reached for my hand again.

„Are you okay?" he asked and looked me in the eyes. I only had to look back and he sensed my emotions. I was a little scared about the situation cause I never had those visions before. But the vision didn't scare me. It all felt strangely familiar to me. Jasper hauled me closer and laid his arm around me. The next hours we sat this way and didn't speak.

As we landed in Liverpool Jasper rent a car for us and we drove through the country. „How far is it?" I asked Jasper. I got more and more nervous. Jasper reached for my hand „I think it's an hour drive. Edward sent me the adress. He hadn't found something about this John." I looked out of the window and the landscape was really nice but I couldn't enjoy it.

After fourty minutes of driving I sensed something. I closed my eyes and concentrated. There she was again, Olivia. And there was another woman, an older one. Her Grandma I thought. They were in a living room and talked about a strange voice Olivia heard. It was like I sat in the same living room. Then the vision blurred. „Creepy!" I said and opened my eyes.

„What happend?" Jasper asked curious. „I saw Olivia with her Grandma. They were sitting in a living room and talked about a strange voice Olivia heard. It felt like I were sitting with them in the living room." I answered Jaspers question. „A strange voice? Do you think Olivia have some special skills?" Jasper wondered. I thought about it and there was feeling deep in me „Yeah, I think so. I don't know why it's only a feeling."

We drove through a street with nice little houses. They all seemed pretty old. On a driveway stood the silver Jeep I saw in the vision with John. „There! Jasper! The Jeep!" I called. Jasper saw the Jeep too. He parked next to the car and we both went to the small brown house. „_Peters_" stood there on the door. I exchanged a look with Jasper and breathed deeply. Humans. „Don't breathe, Jasper." I said to him cause he's not that comfortable with human blood. I knocked on the door and heard somebody in the house.

The door opened and there he stood: John. „Hey, can I help you?" He asked with a polite smile but he seemed cautious. „I'm Alice Cullen and this is Jasper." I said and saw that he recognized my name. John shifted nervously „Please, come in." he said. I looked at Jasper but he seemed okay so I went inside with Jaspers hand in mine.

The living room was really nice. „Sit down, please." John said. Jasper and I sat together on a nice white couch. „I see, you know why I'm here?" I asked John. He nodded and then asked „Do you know Olivia?" Jasper looked at me with a warning look. He didn't want me to say too much. „She sent me a vision. But I don't know why. That's why I'm here now. Can you bring us to Olivia?" I asked.

John looked at us like we were a wonder. But I didn't want to say to much about us, not until we met Olivia. „Sure! I'll bring you to Olivia." he finally said. We all went outside. „You can drive with us." Jasper said to John. He was glad to be outside with some fresh air. I saw him inhale deeply before opening the door of the car. John took the backseat and navigated us straight to Olivia.

In front of the house I needed a minute. „Please, go in and tell her I am here. I need a second." I said to John. John went inside and Jasper were by my side. He laid one arm around my waist and I sensed that he manipulated my feelings. But it was okay in that situation. „Ready?" he asked. I nodded when the door opened and Olivia stood there.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**Olivia**

2

I heard somebody downstairs. It was not only Grandma. John, I thought. But I was so tired I could barley manage to open my eyes. Outside it was dark. I must have slept the whole day. It knocked on my door „Come in!" I said. John opened the door „Hey! Are you feeling better?" He asked. I sat up in bed. „I think so. I slept the whole day right?" I asked him. He smiled a little and nodded.

„Can you come downstairs? There's somebody for you." he said and came to me. „Who?" I asked curious but John didn't say anything. He took my hand and followed him downstairs. There were two persons I never saw before. A taller guy with blond hair and a smaller girl with dark hair. Both were pale and the girl looked curious at me while the guy looked uncomfortable. The guy were holding the girls hand.

„Hi Olivia! I'm Alice!" the girl said. She had a lovely voice. She pointed at the guy „This is Jasper." Jasper nodded in my direction but said nothing. I looked at them, stunned. „Hey!" was the only thing I could say. John held my hand and said „They came to me cause of a vision you send Alice. And I brought them here."

„A vision? I only send you one. And there I showed you only this house and me." I said confused. Alice smiled at me „I saw you and John in front of the house. He embraced you and drove away. And we saw his car as we dove through Fairfield." she said. „I couldn't remember I sent you this." I answered still confused.

„Let us go into the living room. I think we should talk." John said and we all followed him. Grandma stood at the window and watched us all curious. Alice and Jasper sat next to the dining table, John and I went to the sofa. I still didn't know what I should say.

Alice spoke first „I don't know why you searched for me?" I looked at her and she felt not like a stranger to me. „Okay, I'll tell you the whole truth about me. But please let me explain before you ask something. I didn't tell this somebody only John." I breathed deeply and Alice and Jasper looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

„I can see ghosts. Lost souls of dead people. The last weeks I heard a strange voice but there was no ghost. Until last night I couldn't understand the voice. Last night I had a dream where my mother told me I were in danger and I have to find you. After this dream I heard the voice again and passed out." There was silence after this. Alice looked at me before she spoke she sxchanged a look with Jasper and he nodded.

„Okay, that's not strange to us. The whole ghost thing I mean. There's one thing you should know about us. And I can feel that you should know this. We are vampires." Alice said. I felt that this was the truth. I didn't know that vampires exist and until now I didn't believe in vampires. But it felt right. John tensed beside me. „It's okay John. They won't do anything to us, I can feel it." I said to him.

„There was this ghost, he told me I should send you a vision. And a human normally cannot recieve this. I expected something ‚supernatural'. But where is the connection?" I asked calmly. Jasper still sat beside Alice and didn't say a word. „I don't know it. I thought you can say me something about this." Alice said. She turned to Jasper „Jazz, it's okay. You …" Jasper looked at her and interrupted her „It's not the same. The blood.. I'm totally calm. There's nothing." he said pretty confused.

„Wait! What did you say?" Alice asked him. Jasper inhaled deeply and explained then „Since we met John I didn't smell any human blood. There's nothing." Alice looked still confused and then inhaled deeply too. „Yeah! You're right! There's nothing!" She said. I looked at them now confused by myself.

„Jasper is very affected by human blood. We are all ‚vegetarians', we eat only animal blood. But he's not that strong like we others. But here we can't smell any human blood. It's weird." Alice explained. „When you they ‚we', you don't only mean Jasper and you?" I asked cautious. Alice smiled at me. Her smile was so childlike.

„No, we came from Forks, Washington. And there is our family. We are eight and a half." She said, still smiling. Beside me John was totally stunned. My Grandma still stood at the window and only watched. „Eight! That's a big family." I said. „But why don't you smell our blood?"

Alice and Jasper looked at each other and shrugged. „We don't know!" Jasper said. „It begans when we came to John." I couldn't explain this. John was human, like my Grandma and me. „Some vampires have special skills. Before you change these skills are weak. I think John has a special skill." Jasper explained to us. John looked at me confused.

„Do you have special skills too?" I asked Alice and Jasper. Alice smiled at me and looked at Jasper who nodded. I sensed something. I was excited before but now I got calm. „Jasper can manipulate your emotions. But he can sense all emeotions around him, too. And I can see the future. But only if somebody decide to do something." she explained to us.

We sat there for a long time and talked about Alice and Jasper. They answered all our questions. And we talked about me, finally Grandma came to us and sat in the armchair. As dawn was coming I asked „Do you need something? A dark room or anything else?" Alice and Jasper both laughed. „No! We can handle sunlight. And we never sleep. But you should rest now." Alice said.

„John do you want to stay?" I asked. He nodded. Since Alice and Jasper were here he didn't say anything. Grandma get up „I show you a room where you can stay." she said to Alice and Jasper. She talked to them a lot in the last hours. I think she tried to find the connection between Alice and me. Alice and Jasper got up and followed her. „Thanks!" Jasper said. Alice turned to me once again „We'll find something out tomorrow, I can feel it."

As I were upstairs with John and he still said nothing I took his hand and looked him in the eyes. „What's up with you?" I asked. He seemed confused not scared. „I don't know. I thought I could handle everything since I met you but this! Vampires!" I hugged him and could feel him relax in my embrace. Then he slowly looked up in my eyes and there was something different. There was a feeling deep inside I couldn't interpret now.

I realized I was crying as John wiped a tear away. „Hey! Something wrong?" he asked insecurely. I swallowed back the lump in my throat. „I don't know. It's too much right now." I answered. John led me to the bed where he sat down and took me in his arms. I didn't want to speak or to think about all this stuff. I laid my head against his chest and he stroked my back while he hummed our song. I felt so secure in his arms and all I wanted was some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Alice

2

Olivia's Grandma showed us a small but nice room upstairs. Jasper and I were lying on the bed and only looked us in the eyes for a long time. That was how we sometimes speak. Jasper can sense how I'm feeling and if Jasper decides something I can see it. It so intesive that we can forget everything around us.

Olivia is a great person and her Grandma too. John, I can not say it yet. He seemed shocked or confused. He didn't say anything after Jasper told him that he has a special skill. It was really amazing that Olivia believed us. I thought she would ask many questions or something like that. She must have seen a lot in her live.

„There's something she hadn't told us right now." Jasper said after a while. I looked at him, puzzled. „I sensed that she was uncomfortable when she spoke about her mother." he continued. I thought about it. „She lives here with her Grandma and besides John there is nobody who knows about her skill. I have to ask her tomorrow. But she seemed tired." Jasper nodded and took my hand.

My cell vibrated. Carlisle stood on the Display. „Hey, Daddy!" I said with a smile and Jasper smiled too. I love this smile. „Yeah, we found her. She is special. She can see ghosts. And her friend John has a special abilty too. When he's around we don't smell any human blood. It's bizarr. I'll you more tomorrow. Everybody's sleeping here right now. Bye."

Jasper hauled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. I missed this the whole day. „I love you!" he whispered in my ear. I bit him lightly in his ear and whispered back „I love you more!" And we both smiled. I hadn't to tell Jasper what Carlisle said cause he heard it. „What danger is going to threaten Olivia? What do you think?" I asked him. Jasper kissed my forehead before he answered. „I don't know it yet. But I think we have to know what happend with her mom and dad. And perhaps her Grandma can tell us more about the family history."

„I heard her crying as she were in her room with John." I said to Jasper and he nodded. He had heard it too. „What do you think? John isn't only a friend right?" I asked Jasper with a smile. „Yeah, I sensed something when they were in her room. But I think they don't know it right now." Jasper said with a wink.

We said nothing since we heard somebody going downstairs. Then we looked at each other and changed our clothes. As we came downstairs Olivia's Grandma was in the kitchen. „Good morning!" She said. I smiled at her „Good morning. How are you today?" She went to the table and hesitated „I'm fine. I was worried about Olivia. But I think she can trust you and John will always be at her side." She said smiling. „Do you guys want anything?" she finally asked.

Jasper took my hand and smiled at Olivia's Grandma. „No, we don't need anything. Thanks." She gestured us to sit down and came next to us with a coffee mug. „So, what do you think is the connection between you and Olivia?" She asked us. I answered her „We don't know it right now. But there are some points we have to know about Olivia. Do you think she would tell us something about her parents?" Olivia's Grandma inhaled deeply „First, you can call me Grandma. That's easier for all of us. And, yes. I think she would tell you. But it's not easy. She had a really hard time since she met John. And she hadn't told this somebody except John. So be patient with her." I took Grandma's hand and looked at her. „It wasn't easy for you, too." I said and she simply nodded.

We heard Olivia and John coming downstairs. They both looked better now and John waved at us. So he wasn't afraid of us. „Morning." Olivia said and smiled. „Good morning." I said to them. They both sat down and had breakfast. „Sorry for yesterday. It was too much to handle." John said after a while to us. I smiled at him and Jasper answered „You were really cool. You could have freaked out or something. So you don't have to excuse."

„Do you have any new informations?" Olivia asked me with curious eyes. „No. Not really. But Jasper thought it would help if we know more about your family history. Grandma can you tell us something?" I asked her. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes as if she can see it more clearly then.

„Every woman in our family can see ghosts. After our 21th birthday things can change. Some loose this ability but that happened only three times. And it happend because of really bad expierences. The others of us get stronger. We can see those ghosts in dreams or when we are awake. It depends on the strength of the ghost. And there are some woman in our family they cannot handle this ability. My Grandma was one of them. She went from Grandview to Liverpool. Far away from ghosts and family. She had two daughters and one of them had a special skill too. But she died early. The other one was my mother. She couldn't handle it too. So I had to learn everything by myself. How to help the ghosts. My parents died when I was seventeen. I met my husband then and we became a daughter, Olivia's mom. I taught her from the beginning how she can handle the ghosts. But she was scared and defeated everything I told her. I tried it very hard but she didn't want it. When she was pregnant with Olivia she was totally persuaded that it was a boy. After Olivia was born she tried everything to raise Olivia as a normal cild and ignored it when Olivia talked about ghosts." Grandma stopped and looked at Olivia. John laid one hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

I gave her a minute and asked Grandma „So your family lived in Grandview before. Are there still some of your family?" She nodded „Yes. I know that there are some." I thought about it and I could sense that Jasper used his abilty to calm Olivia down. She inhaled deeply and looked at me a little scared. But then she began to talk…


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Olivia

3

„My mother could see ghosts too but she couldn't handle it. She was pretty depressiv. When she realized that I see them she become more and more depressive. Four weeks after my 6th birthday she killed herself." I hadn't told this story somebody else before. It's really hard to see all this again when I speak about it. It feels like I'm six years old and see my mother in her bad as if she is sleeping. Alice reaches for my hand and I can sense that Jasper manipulates my feelings. But I'm really grateful about it now.

After a deep breath I can speak again „My father didn't speak with me a lot after that. He blamed me for all. And I blamed myself for this too. It was horrible! And after two month my father killed himself too. I were at my grandma's and the police came to tell us that my father drove with full speed into a tree. First I couldn't realize it. I ran to our house and waited that dad come home. My grandma told me again and again that no one blame me for all this. My mother couldn't handle her skill and she was depressive all the time. But, hey I were six years old!"

I swallow back the tears before I speak again. „My grandma raised me then and she had really hard times. I had no friends cause I didn't want any. I was scared to loose another important person. So I were a lot at home or in the woods by myself. At my 16th birthday I met John in the woods. From this day on we were like twins. He is my best friend and my brother who protects me. Then my grandma taught me to use my skill in the right way. I helped a lot lost souls now." Alice hugged me with so much love in it that I lost my self-control.

After what seemd like endless to me my tears went dry and Alice asked me „But the ghosts are not your only special gift?" I know what she meant. I called her but I don't know how. „I don't know how I made this. I was unconscious my grandma said. And the only thing I can remember is this strange voice in my head which told me that I have to find Alice Cullen. In the next instant all went black and when I woke up my grandma stood next to me. It was really weird."

When I told Alice that I could almost feel the numbness and hear the voice. I really don't know who it was but I think it was a ghost. And I don't know why I had to found Alice either. But since she came here with Jasper all seems so lightly and so true. It's a feeling I cannot really describe but it's wonderful.

„I never were in Liverpool or Fairfiled before. I don't know anybody here. But there have to be something." Alice wondered again. For the hundreth time we did go through all this stuff and we cannot find something. Jasper sat next to Alice and he was deep in thoughts when my grandma came into the living room. He didn't notice her until she stand in front of him. He said for all totally unexpected „I have an idea! Alice your lastname was Jones before you changed and we found Carlisle, right?" Alice nodded and we all waited for Jasper to continue.

„Mrs. Jones, have you a family chronic or something like that?" Jasper asked my grandma. She looked a little confused but turned and went to the cupboard. When she came back I remembered the old lether book she hold in her hands. She showed it to me many times when I was a little kid. Grandma went to the armchair across the table and laid the book in front of her. Jasper moved next to her and she opened the book. Alice and I became more and more impatient so we stood up and went behind the armchair.

„There! That's it!" Jasper said, calm as ever. Alice an I both looked confused at him. Grandma stared at the book „You're right Jasper. I had to know it. I studied this book a lot but i had no clue." That was enough „Damn! Could somebody tell us what's going on?" Alice shouted and I grabbed for the book. We both looked at it and there stood it „Alice Jones". Jasper and my Grandma exchanged looks and then my Grandma explained „Alice is the daughter of my Grandma."

I couldn't believe it and looked once more on the pages. Then Alice took my hand and looked me in the eyes. We didn't know what to say but we didn't need any words. Around us everything seemed to stand still and no one said anything. I don't know how long we stood there but I could sense what Alice were feeling. There was relief, luck, sadness, love all at the same time and so could Jasper sense it. As I looked behind Alice he stood right behind her and held her in an embrace. That was the moment I realized I was crying. And in the next instand I felt the embrace from Alice.

„I'm so happy to find a part of my human family now." Alice said after we all had calmed down. She still looked a bit confused but totally happy. I were still a bit paralyzed. I couldn't say anything. Jasper and John both looked at us. I could feel Johns hand on my shoulder and Jaspers calming power. „Now we have to find out what the ghosts want to tell you, Olivia." Jasper said.

I couldn't answer him. But Grandma said „I think you should visit Melinda. Grandview is a special place for ghosts. There's a higher power than here. And I think she can help you." I saw the worry in her eyes. But I knew she was right. „I think you're right, Grandma." my voice was still shaking. John reached for my hand and looked me in the eyes. He was worried too but I nodded lightly.

„I'll go with you!" John said and there was nothing to argue about. He was absolutely certain about it. „I think it's a good idea." Jasper said. I looked at him a bit confused. He continued „I don't knowwhat we have to expect in Grandview. And if Melinda will not accept Alice and me, it would be good if John is with you." I understood now what he meant. Not everybody accept the point that Vampires are real. Jasper was right. „I think we should go to Grandview tomorrow. So everybody has some time to calm down." Jasper finally said. And we all agreed with him.

Alice and Grandma talked almost til the other morning. Alice wanted to know everything about her human family. Jasper were always beside her. John and I went upstairs after a while. I were dead tired now. We didn't talk anymore. John held me in his arms and I fall asleep very fast.

There were my mother again. I were dreaming. She stood in front of a lake, I didn't know this place but it felt comfortable to me. „You have to change. It's the only way." My mother said to me. „What do you mean?" I asked her. She only stared at the lake and said „They want your soul. It's too dangerous." I didn't know what she meant „Please, tell me who wants my soul? And what is dangerous?" But she didn't answer, she just vanished.

I woke up an looked in John's eyes. „You're awake?" I asked him. „I couldn't sleep. You dreamt again, right?" John asked me. I nodded „It was bizarre. My mother was there and she said I have to change and someone wants my soul. I don't know what she meant." John took my hand and looked at me „You have to tell this Alice and Jasper." I knew he was right but I didn't want to get up now. It felt so good, lying in Johns arms, safe. John stroked my cheek lightly and and we only looked at each other for a while.

After a while John laid next to me, still holding my hand. Everything felt so right now, John next to me and my hand in his hand. John felt it too, I could sense it. He looked at me like he wants me to agree to something. I nodded lightly and smiled. And then Johns lips met mine, first cautious and as I kissed him back we kissed us so deeply. It felt like we had done this before, so familiar. I didn't want to stop this. But there was someone knocking on my door.

„Olivia? Are you awake?" it was Alice. I looked at John and we both smiled so brightly, it was awesome. I swalloed once „I'm awake. Come in." and I sat up. John sat up too and laid one arm around me. Alice came in and first looked at us with a smile on her face. She knew what just happend here, I thought. And I wanted her to know it. I took Johns hand in mine. „Sit down." I said to Alice and gestured next to us on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alice

3

As I walked toward Olivia's room I could hear that she and John were kissing. I smiled, I had known it would happen. Now I sat beside them and they didn't want to hide their feelings. I didn't ask now cause there was something I had to tell them.

„Olivia, I had a vision downstairs. About you and me." I said. I didn't know how she would react at my vision. The last time I saw something like that it was about Bella. Olivia and John looked curious at me. „I changed you into one of us." I said it fast. Olivia inhaled deeply and John looked like he saw a ghost. I waited for somebody to say something.

Olivia spoke first „I had a dream again. My mother warned me again that someone wants my soul. I'm in danger. But she didn't answer my questions. I stood in front of a lake, I didn't know this place but it felt comfortable to me." I knew where she stood in her dream. It was Forks. I saw her there in my vision too. „That was Forks. Behind our house is this lake. I saw you there in my vision." Olivia looked at me and then at John. He was totally motionless, got up and left us alone. „John?" Olivia asked. But he was gone.

I held her next to me „Stay! He have to be alone and think about all this. It's too much for him. I think Jasper speak with him." I said to Olivia. She still looked at the door. „It sucks! I never wanted this. He was always there and now I love him and hurt him so much." Olivia started to cry. I hugged her tightly until she slowly calmed down. „Olivia, you didn't hurt him. He cannot handle all this supernatural stuff now. But he would, I'm sure. Cause he loves you too. I know it." I said to her. She looked at me and then smiled a bit. „I really missed someone like you for my entire life. I never let someone near me except John. Thanks." Olivia said and hugged me.

„I didn't know anything about my family. Your Grandma told me so much. And I'm so happy that I found you and your Grandma now. Everyone of us knew their family I was the only one who knew nothing. It was like I didn't exist before I changed." I told Olivia and saw that tears were rolling down her cheek. „You have to tell me more about you." She said. I inhaled deeply and began to tell her about my time in the clinic and everything after my change. How I met Jasper and how we found Carlisle, Emse, Edward and Rosalie. „They're my family. With Edward I have a special connection. He's like my brother and my best friend in one person. And Bella is so great. You would like them all. Carlisle and Esme are my parents now. For the people it's kinda weird how we all live together. We have to move every few years. For now we stay in Forks cause Bella's dad lives there. And she still has the red eyes of a newborn. In a few month it's over. But I think she will stay in Forks as long as no one will mention anything."

Olivia was totally stunned as I finished. „So Bella wanted to change cause of Edward. I understand that. But the others were changed by Carlisle. Everyone was near death, is it necessary?" I knew what she meant. She were afraid that she have to die before I can change her. „No. If I would bite you now you would change too. Carlisle would never change someone if you had another choice. Our venom changes you or it kills you if there's no more blood in your system." I explained to her.

„And did you saw me changed or while you bit me?" Olivia asked. She was not scared anymore. She was curious. „No I saw you changed. I don't know who would change you and what happend before. That's something undecided I think." I answered.

It knocked on the door. I inhaled once and said „It's John. I leave you two alone." and went to the door. „Come in." I said and let them alone.

As I came downstairs Jasper said in the livingroom with Grandma. „What did she say?" Jasper asked. I sat next to him „She had a dream again. Her mother warned her again. Someone wants her soul and she is in danger. So she was relaxed about my vision. In her dream she were already in Forks." I looked at Grandma she didn't look scared or something.

„Everything is okay with me as long as Olivia is happy and safe. And with you she will be safe. For the happy part John will take care, I'm sure." She answered the questions in my eyes. I nodded „Yeah, she loves him. But I'm not sure what would happen if she becomes a vampire and he's still human? It's difficult. For Edward and Bella it was difficult too. I hope their love is strong enough." I said and looked at Jasper. „I think it is. He is ready for everything now. And I think if it's necessary he wants to change too." he said.

I smiled „I should call Carlisle and tell him he have to search a bigger house." We all laughed. But there were plans to make and we were not really relaxed at all. I asked Grandma for the adress of Melinda in Grandview. „Do you think you should call her before?" I asked her. „No, I think it's a better idea to just show up there. I don't think she know about us. Her mother wouldn't tell her." Grandma said. She seemed a bit nervous. „Are you going with us?" I asked her. „No I'll stay here. But you have to call me and tell me what happens." She said. I looked Jasper in the eyes and he understood what I wanted him to do. I sensed the calming energy.

John and Olivia came downstairs. John had one arm around her waist and they looked happy and in love. We all smiled at each other. „I think we have some plans to make" John said. They both sat down. We decided to eat something, all of us. And then drive to the airport.

Jasper and I went to the woods behind the house and walked a bit hand in hand. „Do you think everything will go okay?" I asked him. Jasper came to a halt and stood in front of me while he looked in my eyes „I'm sure! We will see what this Melinda can say us about the creepy ghosts and we will save Olivia. Why are you so pessimistic?" I know he was right and in other circumstances I wasn't that pessimistic. „I'm scared. I just found a part of my family and I don't want to loose this again." I said and Jasper hugged me with so much love. After a while he kissed me, first on my forehead and then on my lips. It felt good to be with him. He gave me so much love and I feelt so save. I was lost in his embrace.


End file.
